fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oscar Miles
Oscar Miles is the leader of a group of dark mages called Sect. He is a former Rune Knight. During his time as one he was a member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. He was the first of Odin's trainees that he found, and during his time as a member he was the most powerful member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, being second only to Odin himself. He is also a former member of the Six Titans of War. He's the only member of Sect that wasn't incarcerated after they were defeated by Miriam Cade and Saveli Kir. Duringthe events of Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains, Oscar assisted Dragon Gunfire in defeating the city-state of Othrys. Afterwards, Oscar had a change of heart, and turned himself in to the Magic Council. Due to his actions outside of prison, he was released in order to fight for Ishgar in the upcoming war against the Bellona Alliance War, along with the other members of Sect (whom he vouched for). After the war, he rejoined the Rune Knights along with the other members of Sect, and became the captain of his own squad. Appearance Oscar has pale skin that borders on being white, and has very light blonde hair, with light green eyes. He dresses in a dark grey zip-up jacket with a chain around the neck. He also wears dark grey pants and gloves. When he was a Rune Knight he also would wear the standard Rune Knight armor on missions. Personality Oscar is very emotionless, to a point where he can nonchalantly speak of the Rune Knights he killed despite formerly being one. Despite this general emotionlessness, Oscar exploded in a fit of rage while battling Odin after the later decided to stop fighting back. He is single-minded in his ambitions, having betrayed the Magic Council to obtain more power, and joining the Inner Circle (his mentor's sworn enemy) in order to achieve this goal as well. His goal is to become stronger and surpass Odin. History When Oscar was young, he was street orphan, but due to his high amount of magic power, he could do practically anything he wanted. One day, Odin approached him and offered him a chance to get off the streets as a trainee in the Rune Knights. Oscar refused, stating he was strong enough to get anything he wanted, and didn't need the Rune Knights. Odin said that if he beat him in a fight, he would drop the idea entirely, while if Odin won, he would become a Rune Knight. The two did battle and Odin quickly won. Vowing to someday defeat Odin, Oscar begrudgingly agreed to become a Rune Knight, and became Odin's first apprentice. Later Oscar would travel along with Odin when he recruited Jack Lupin, Walter King, Malory Doomkaiser, and Matthew Drakon into the Rune Knights. Along with them, he would later form the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, under Odin's leadership. Eventually, Oscar would betray the Magic Council and join Othrys looking for more power in order to achieve his long awaited goal of surpassing Odin. After constant beatings from Hyperion Lucis however, he left and become the false leader of Sect. Synopsis Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains Magic and Abilities Ouranos: Ouranos is a Caster Type, Ancient Spell that uses powerful light beams. The difference between this magic and normal Light Magic, is that Ouranos uses darkened light, making it appear as though it's the night sky. These dark light beams are much more powerful than regular light beams. The user is also capable of transforming into the darkened light, and can create various constructs of light to fight with. Usually Oscar uses this magic to create sheets of seemingly infinite space, as the colorization messes with the senses, and causes confusing illusions. This can also be used to deal powerful blunt damage, as opposed to normal Light Magic, which does piercing damage, although it can also be sharpened into beams to do piercing damage. Each one of his spells also has an incantion he says before using the spell, although this is more of a preference, as he can use the spells without the incantation. * Falling Stars: '''Oscar's signature move. He holds out his hands creating a dome of his light above his opponent. He then bombards them with beams of his darkened light, greatly damaging them. * '''Gaia Meeting: '''Similarly to Falling Stars, Oscar creates a dome of darkened light above his opponent. He then brings down the sheet with incredible force, crushing whoever is beneath. He usually uses this as a follow up to Falling Stars. * '''Banishment: '''Oscar surrounds his opponent with his darkened light, completely encompassing them in a dense wall of what appears to be the night sky. This leaves them unable to navigate, and if they're unable to escape, will drive them to insanity if left inside long enough. This spell was capable of temporarily entrapping Miriam Cade. * '''Aphrodite: '''Oscar bends the light he creates in order to create a beautiful person. The beauty of this construct is so divine that only the truly emotionless or anyone without even the smallest bit of lust is immune. Despite the name of the spell, the figure created can be male or female. * '''Atlas: Oscar covers his fists with his light. He then delivers a powerful blow to his opponent. This spell is easily capable of breaking bones and steel alike. * Olympus Mons: From a high altitude, Oscar fires a powerful beam of his darkened light downwards at his opponent. It's capable of leaving craters wherever it hits, and break through even the strongest of barriers. This is Oscar's most powerful spell. Telekinesis: Even as a child Oscar was capable of using this magic on a very advanced level. He's capable of lifting and attacking with objects at very fast speeds. He can also push people away by focusing his magic into a powerful burst. The farther away an object is from him, the less influence over it he has with this magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Due to training from Odin, Oscar is well-versed in the arts of hand to hand combat. He's more proficient in hand to hand combat than any other member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, or Sect, even outclassing Asclepius Doomkaiser in that regard despite his immortality and years of knowledge. '''Immense Speed: Oscar has very high movement speed. He was capable of temporarily matching Hyperion Lucis, who is known for his speed (which can reach sub light). He was the former fastest member of Sect before its disbandment, and was so fast that he could dodge and outmaneuver Miriam Cade. '''Immense Durability: '''Oscar is capable of taking immense amounts of punishment. He has taken numerous beatings from Odin, and took a point blank Purgatory Dragon's Roar from Matthew Drakon without flinching. He even managed to sustain attacks from Miriam Cade and Hyperion Lucis, the strongest mages of Dragon Gunfire and Othrys receptively. '''Immense Magical Power: '''Even as a young child, Oscar had a highly developed amount of magical power, allowing him to get virtually anything he wanted from people (although he was nowhere near the power of Odin). After training under Odin, Oscar's power has only increased, with him learning better control and mastering his magic, Ouranos. He was even capable of fighting against Hyperion Lucis for some time after he defected, although he was ultimately defeated. When exerting his magical energy, his aura is colored black with white spots, like the night sky. Trivia Originally Oscar's name was to be Ouranos and his magic would be called Black Light. The name was then switched to an alias, and then his magic. The name Oscar Miles just randomly came to the author one day, and he decided he wanted to use it for a character. Originally Oscar was to be named Erebus, and would be a Demon in the story Zeref's Legacy, as a former pupil of Zeref. This idea didn't pan out. Oscar's stats are: